


Swim Practice Can Be Romantic

by nixster627



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Isabel likes watching him swim, F/M, Greg is a Swimmer, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixster627/pseuds/nixster627
Summary: Isobel was pretty sure every girl’s eye was drawn to Gregory Manes as he walked over to the rest of the swim team.Or: Isobel goes to swim practice and finds Greg to be the most interesting person there.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Gregory Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Swim Practice Can Be Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/gifts).



> This was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr about a headcannon of Greg being on the swim team and everyone going to watch because they have a crush on him.
> 
> Also, fun fact: the building that swimming pools are in is called a natatorium. I did not know that until today.

Isobel didn’t understand what all the hype was about. Everyday, a bunch of the girls at school would hang out in the natatorium to watch the boys swimming practice. She didn’t understand what was so interesting about watching boys swim around in speedos, especially the boys at her school. They weren’t much to look at, but Jasmine and Kate kept pushing her to come with them, so she eventually gave in.

Even here now, she didn’t know why they wanted her to come so badly. Swim isn’t exactly where the Kyle Valenti’s of the school hung out. It seemed like the girls around her weren’t all that interested in the guys swimming either until one particular boy stepped out of the locker room.

Isobel was pretty sure every girl’s eye was drawn to Gregory Manes as he walked over to the rest of the swim team. She had never really paid much attention to the oldest Manes, he was a junior and she was a sophomore, but she had to admit that his body was a lot to look at. He had muscles, but not in a buff way, in more of a lean way. And with the way he blushed when he looked over to the stands, he definitely knew that all the girls were here for him.

She was a lot more interested now than she had been a few minutes earlier. Especially when they started warm-ups and he actually got in the water. There was something about the way that his hair clung to his head while wet and the smile he got on his face while he was swimming around that was so intriguing to her.

She had never actually had a crush on anyone before. Sure, she found guys hot, but the circle of guys she found hot and the circle of guys she found interesting did not intersect.

Take Kyle Valenti, for example, he was hot, but he was also painfully a dude-bro with an ego the size of the planet.

From the way Gregory seemed to shy away from all the attention, he seemed like a good guy even though she had never actually had a conversation with him. She thought maybe it was time that she remedy that, but for now she was content to just watch him while he did laps in the pool.

As the practice went on, Isobel noticed that when Gregory would finish a race, he would look over in her direction, as if he was making sure that she was still there, but she couldn’t think of a reason why he would want her there, specifically. But, she was determined to find out, so when practice ended, she stayed behind to ask him.

Gregory was the last person out of the locker room, he seemed to be moving slow, like he didn’t want to leave, or maybe like he wanted to stay for as long as possible. When he looked up and spotted her, he smiled and then blushed and looked away.

As he walked over to her, he looked back up, and still with a small smile on his face, asked, “Did you wait here just for me?” in a teasing voice as he pointed to himself.

“I was actually,” she responded, giving her own little teasing smile. “Wondering why you seemed so interested in me throughout the practice.”

“I couldn’t have been the only one interested. Everytime I looked over at you, you were looking right back,” Greg pointed out, gaining more confidence as the conversation went on.

“Maybe,” Isobel said, taking a step closer to Greg so that she was now in reaching distance, “but I wasn’t the only looking at you, you, however, were the only one looking at me. So I ask again,” Isobel said, taking another step forward, “what makes me so interesting?”

Isobel kept moving forward until she was right in front of him, even in her heels she was still a few inches shorter than him. The closer she got to him, she could tell that his confidence was wavering and he started to look more nervous.

Yet, he still said, “I have always found you interesting, but today was the first time you looked back at me.” He blushed again and tried to look away, but she didn’t let him. She placed her hand on his cheek and tilted his face so that he would look back at her.

“Well, maybe I should have been paying more attention to the people around me,” she said in a low voice, and if anyone asked, she was _not_ blushing.

“And _maybe_ , if you wanted to ‘pay more attention’,” he said with a teasing voice, but suddenly got very nervous when he asked, “you could come to my swim meet this weekend?”

“I would love that,” she said, giving him her brightest smile. And he gave his brightest smile right back.


End file.
